Shooting Stars
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: A collection of Jack x Lacie oneshots
1. Brush

Hello, everyone. This is a collection of Jack x Lacie oneshots. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Title: Brush

* * *

"Lacie, why are you staring at me?" Jack asked as he took off his coat and boots. He had come to visit her at her tower, and she had been staring at him since he walked in. He found it odd because often he was the one staring at her.

She didn't answer him right away though. Instead, she walked over to her vanity and grabbed a hairbrush. He watched her as she went and sat down on the long, red couch. She smiled at him.

"Can I brush your hair?" She asked. Jack looked at her confused. It wasn't an ordinary request, but he expected nothing ordinary from Lacie.

"Um, sure." Jack said as he walked over and sat on the floor in front of her. She grabbed his braid and undid it. Her fingers ran through his golden hair, and it fell around him. Lacie grabbed a piece of it and started brushing.

They sat there in silence for a while as Lacie brushed his hair. Finally Lacie asked, "Can I cut your hair? It looked so neat when I cut it the last time."

Jack hesitated. "Well, I kind of like it this way. It-it reminds me of you." He said as turned his head to face her.

Now it was her turn to look at him with a confused look. Jack noticed and decided to explain. "I haven't cut my hair since you left. Every time I saw how long it had become, it made me want to work harder to see you, to find you."

Lacie stared at him, not knowing what to say. Hearing his story made her feel somewhat guilty. He had been so dedicated to seeing her again, yet she had not thought about him in those eight long years. And now she was going to leave him again. She sighed. Then she grabbed a piece of his hair and said, "Well, you found me, so why don't we cut it?"

"I can't." Jack said. What if he did cut it and then she disappeared?

"Fine, but turn your head, so I can finish brushing it." She said as she grabbed his head and turned it. She then went back to brushing. However, she couldn't stop thinking about what he said. She then put the brush down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked. He could tell something was wrong, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

She pulled him closer to her and bent her head down to whisper in his ear. "Jack, I'm-" She thought about saying she was sorry for not looking for him, but then what good would that do? She was just going to leave him again.

She grabbed his head and bent it back so that he was looking up at her. There was a pained look in her eyes. "Jack, I'm-I'm sorry but…I can't braid your hair back." She said.

He smiled up at her. He knew there was something else she wanted to say, but he also knew not to pry. Instead, he simply replied, "It's okay, Lacie." He raised his head up, grabbed a ribbon out of his pocket, and tied his hair. "I fixed it."

She then smiled back at him, and they both let out a small laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Meteors

Title: Meteors

* * *

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight." Jack said as he went and looked out the window. "It's supposed to be really amazing." He stared out at the black sky. It was dotted with dull stars, but there were no shooting stars yet.

Lacie walked over and stood beside him. "I heard that too. Let's see if it really is." She said as she looked out the window. They waited for a few minutes, and then a meteor came shooting down. "There!" She yelled as she jumped up and pointed towards the sky. Another one quickly zoomed by.

"Look!" Jack shouted as he pointed at one too. Soon the sky was lit up with streaks of light and twinkling stars. "It reminds me of the sky you showed me the night before you left." Jack said, making sure to keep his eyes on the sky so he didn't miss seeing one. "It was the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Lacie looked over at him. "Second?" She questioned. She was curious about what could have been more mesmerizing.

"Well, you dancing in the bloody rain was the most beautiful." He replied. Yes, that image would be forever burned into his brain. It was the moment he realized he couldn't live without her. Lacie gave his life meaning. Without her, he was nothing.

She blushed. She hated when he said things like that. He spent eight years thinking about her and looking for her. She, on the other hand, had forgotten about him as soon as she arrived back at the Baskerville's mansion. Now, he had finally found her, and she was going to leave him again.

As she thought about her death, the lights of the Abyss began to appear. They drowned out the starry sky and falling meteors. She quickly turned and leaned up against the wall. She didn't want to look at it anymore. She didn't want to think about leaving this world. She didn't want to think about leaving her family. She didn't want to think about leaving…

She looked over at Jack. He was still staring out the window watching the meteor shower. Lacie studied him for a moment. His soft, green eyes that had seen so many things he would never speak of. His long, golden hair that grew with the passing of time. His bright smile that hid years of pain he endured all in order to find her. She thought about reaching out and embracing him, but doing something like that would make this strange feeling that she had worse. So she just stood there and stared at him. It was oddly calming looking at him standing there. It eased her mind knowing he was here with her now.

He looked over at her and caught her staring. He smiled, and his features became even more illuminated. As she burned the image into her mind, she gently smiled back at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Summertime

So I've been obsessed with the song "Pork Soda" by Glass Animals, and this was inspired by the line "5000 footsteps in your wet dress/Back to the house with your arms around my neck". Also, even though Lacie and Jack aren't together during the summer in the manga, this is set in the summer months.

Title: Summertime

* * *

"It's so hot!" Lacie complained as she rolled over. She was lying on the floor of her room in a corner that the sun could not reach, trying to beat the heat. "I'm going to melt."

Jack looked at her and laughed. Usually she was very vibrant, but today the heat had drained her energy. She sat up and glared at him. "It's not funny, Jack!" She said as threw a pillow at him.

He caught it and laid it next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry, Lacie. It's just that it's strange seeing you like this. Usually, you're full of energy."

"That's true." She said. She thought for a minute, and then her eyes lit up with an idea. She jumped up and ran over to her dresser. She then pulled something out and headed to the bathroom.

Jack froze when she walked out. It was like looking into the past. She was wearing a light, white summer dress similar to the one she wore when they first met.

"Let's go swimming!" She shouted as she ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Wh-what?" Jack asked.

Lacie paid him no mind though as she drug him down the stairs and into the forest. When they reached the pond, she let him go and ran over to the edge.

"Lacie, I don't know about this." Jack said.

She laughed. "It'll be fun." She then dived into the water.

Jack sat down and leaned against a tree near the edge of the pond. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and took off his boots. He watched as Lacie emerged from the water, but he quickly turned away to hide his blush. Her wet hair sparkled, and her now transparent dress had stuck to her. "Come on, Jack!" She yelled at him.

"I'm fine right here." He said still trying to avoid looking at her. "I'm not really a good swimmer."

"Fine." Lacie said as she dived back in the water.

Jack smiled. Her energy was back, and she was splashing around and smiling. It reminded him of Lacie all those years ago. He still couldn't believe she was really here now.

After a while, Lacie grew tired and climbed out of the pond. She sat on the other side and looked over at Jack. She knew there was something strange about Jack but having him around made her feel oddly comfortable. It helped to take her mind off everything else.

"Lacie..." She heard a voice whisper. About that time, the lights of the Abyss twinkled around her. It completely drowned out the image of Jack sitting against the tree.

"Please, stop." She commanded as she shook her head. "Stop."

It whispered her name again, and she got up and walked into the forest.

"Stop." She ordered again. "I'll be with you soon."

It kept talking to her though, and as the lights got brighter, she felt like she was being dragged in. She couldn't see and tripped over a log.

"Ow!" She yelled.

Jack jumped up when he heard her, quickly put his boots back on, and ran to the other side of the pond.

Lacie was lying next to the log with her hand wrapped around her ankle. Jack ran over to her. She looked up at him and the lights of the Abyss began to fade. "Are you okay, Lacie?"

"Yes. My ankle hurts a bit, but I should be fine." She said. As she tried to get up, she yelped. "Maybe it hurts more than a bit."

"Let's get you back to the tower." He said as he turned and leaned down beside her. "I'll carry you."

She stared at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She pressed her wet dress against his back, and he moved his arms under her knees and picked her up.

They then started walking back. As the last of the lights of the Abyss finally faded away, Lacie nestled her head into Jack's neck and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"A-are you alright, Lacie?" Jack asked, nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jack." She replied as she held on to him tighter. _'There's just something so calming about being with you.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Lose You

Hey everyone! So I've been listening to St. Vincent's new album a lot, and the line "How could anybody have you and lose you and not lose their mind?" in her song Los Ageless makes me think of Jack and Lacie, so it inspired this. Enjoy!

Title: Lose You

* * *

Jack stared down at the small, red bag in his hand. He wanted to do nothing more than throw it in the trash and forget that this had ever happened. He couldn't though because he needed the money it contained.

He then looked up and watched as the woman that gave it to him adjusted the sleeves of her dress, put in her pearl earrings, and pinned her brunette hair back into a neat bun. He saw her smile at herself in the mirror, and then she turned to him and grinned.

"Are you available tomorrow, Jack?" She asked.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to get up and run as far away from this place as he could. Instead, he just smiled and replied, "Of course."

"Excellent." She said as she grabbed her coat. "Well, I need to be going. You can take your time, but just be sure to leave through the back door."

He just nodded as the woman headed to the door and left. He sighed as he threw the sheets off and headed to the shower. As he passed the mirror, he held his head down. He didn't want to see what he looked like.

"Jack, you have a pretty face, so you could even sell yourself if you felt like it."

He froze as he remembered those words. _She_ had said those words to him. She was the reason he was even here. He had to earn money to stay alive, and he had to stay alive to see her again. Did it really matter how he earned his money? She had even said that being a prostitute wasn't a dirty job.

However, it didn't make him feel any better. He stood in the shower and let the hot water flow over him and burn away the memory of what he did. Who had he become? He couldn't even remember what life was like before she came into it. Then she just disappeared. She just disappeared!

He had been trying to find her over the past few years. He started working as a prostitute for the nobility to earn money and favors. He had robbed people before, stole from people, and even killed a man in order to survive. At least being a prostitute had become a stable way to get money, and there were perks that came from being a "friend" of noble families.

As he felt the water pour over his face, he closed his eyes and the image of her dancing in the bloody rain flashed though his mind. He quickly opened his eyes and stepped out of the shower.

As he buttoned his green vest, he stared at himself in the mirror. The longer he stared, the less he recognized the man in front of him. The next thing he knew, tears were streaming down his eyes as he hit the sink. What had he become? What spell had that witch put on him? He hated her. He hated her for saving him. Why couldn't he just have died that day? He hit the sink again and again. Why couldn't he forget her?!

When he felt blood on the side of his hand, he looked back up. "Lacie...I need you, Lacie..." He whispered as he looked back into the mirror. As he stared at the wide eyes, the disheveled hair, and the tears falling around his face, he began to see himself. Yes, it was definitely the being known as "Jack". The hate and the pain and the fear buried in his eyes were all his. He needed to find her, or he would lose himself again. Only with her could he be himself. Only with her could he truly live. He needed her, he loved her...

It wasn't love though. Sure, his warped mind tried to justify it by saying it was love, but it was not some kind of intimate commitment to her. He worshiped her and was committed to her because he wanted to feel alive. He felt that if he completely dedicated his life to her she would give him some kind of purpose. She would show him his true self. He put a burden on her that she could not lift. No, it wasn't love that caused him to seek her. It was selfishness and a descent into madness.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Surprise!

Hey everyone! So this was actually for Lacie's birthday which was yesterday (1/17). Also part of this was inspired by the picture of Jack with bandages from Pandora Hearts: Caucus Race. Enjoy!

Title: Surprise!

* * *

Jack smiled as he looked down at the cake box in his gloved hands. Today was Lacie's birthday, and he had been planning on surprising her with this for weeks. She had told him before that she didn't really celebrate her birthday, so Jack wanted this birthday to be special. It was the first birthday he was going to get to spend with her.

As he approached her tower, he smiled. He quietly walked up to the first door and tried to open it. However, it wouldn't budge. Since Lacie wasn't expecting him, the door must have still been locked. He didn't want to alert her to his presence yet, so he looked around for another way in. A gust of wind came through and blew some dead leaves up from the ground. Jack looked up at the tree beside her tower, and an idea formed.

He walked over, sat down the cake box he was carrying, and started climbing up the tree. He was almost up to Lacie's window when he heard someone say, "Jack?"

He looked over and saw Lacie's crimson eyes staring at him. Her black hair framed her confused face. She tilted her head and looked as if she was trying to figure out if he was really there.

"Lacie! Happy Birthday!" Jack exclaimed. He then reached for another branch, but his foot slipped. He tumbled down the tree and landed in the bushes below.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Lacie yelled as she leaned out the window and looked down at him.

He was scratched up, and his right hand and right cheek were bleeding. However, he got up out of the bushes and smiled at her. "I'm fine." He said.

As he was brushing the leaves and dirt off, he heard the door open. Lacie ran over to his side and yelled, "What's wrong with you?! You could have been killed."

He just laughed, though. "I wanted to surprise you." He said as he smiled at her. He then bent down to pick up his cake box. He held it out towards her and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Lacie!"

Lacie stared at him for a moment. He had almost been killed, yet he didn't seem to care. He was more worried about her birthday than he was about himself. It was so strange. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Let's bandage you up." She said as she started pulling him towards the door.

They walked up the steps and into her room. Jack sat down on the red couch while Lacie went to get some bandages and tape. When she found them, she walked back over to him and sat beside him.

She dabbed some alcohol on a cloth and wiped the cut on his hand. He quickly drew it back. She then reached over and grabbed it again. "Hold still." She said as she wiped it again.

"I'm sorry." He said. She then placed a bandage on top of his hand and taped it down.

"So what were you thinking?" She asked as she prepared another cloth with alcohol.

He smiled at her. "I wanted to surprise you. You told me you didn't usually celebrate your birthday, so I wanted to make this one special by surprising you." He replied.

Lacie didn't know what to say. She never cared about her birthday before, but she felt happy as Jack explained why he had climbed that tree. As she stared at his smile, she felt a pain in her heart. How could someone care about her so much? She shook the thought away and then ran the cloth over his cheek.

"Ow." He said as he cringed.

"Hold still." She ordered as she placed a bandage over his cheek and taped it down. "There. It's over."

Jack reached up and touched the bandage. "Thank you, Lacie."

"You're welcome." She replied. She then turned her attention to the box beside him. "So you made me a cake?"

"Yes, I did." He said as he grabbed the box and handed it to her.

She looked down and saw a round cake with white icing roses piped around the edges. There was a giant white rose in the center. It was beautifully and carefully crafted. She then noticed carrot shavings around the middle rose, and she figured that he had made her favorite carrot cake.

"Wow. Thank you, Jack." She said as she raised her head and looked at him. "It's beautiful."

"And that's not all." He said as he pulled out a small box from his coat pocket. "I also made this for you."

She reached over and grabbed it from him. It was a a small, square box with a rose carved on the top of it. As she opened it up, a growling noise came out of it. Jack quickly grabbed it and inspected it.

"I'm sorry. It must have broke during the fall." He said as he looked inside of it. "It was a music box."

Lacie reached over and took it back from him. She looked down at the broken box and then back at Jack and then back at the box. It reminded her of him. Beautiful on the outside, yet broken on the inside. She opened the music box up again and heard the same crackling sound. Even though it was an awful noise, she couldn't help but smiled. She then held it up again her heart and said, "I love it."

Jack smiled at her. She then reached over and stroked his bandaged cheek. "You're such an idiot." She said. "But thank you for making this the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Roses Are Red

Title: Roses Are Red

* * *

"What is that you have there?" A curious Levi asked as he walked into Lacie's room. He strolled over to where she was standing and looked down at the giant vase of roses she was tending to.

"It's nothing." She said as she turned to him.

He grinned at her. "Why would you be taking care of them if it was nothing?" He asked.

"They're flowers, okay?" She said annoyed that he wouldn't just drop it.

"Flowers from your favorite little puppy?" He asked as he inspected them. "These do look like they would have come from the famous Vessalius Rose Garden."

"Shut up." She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Levi followed her over there. "Well, well. He gave you roses, and you actually kept them. That's surprising for you. You usually throw away anything your playthings give you. What made this so special?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want them to die is all." She replied as she thought back to that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacie stared at the giant, white door in front of her as she slowly grabbed the knocker and hit it. A loud bang burst out, and she froze. She looked behind her and considered heading back. She wasn't sure why she was even here. Jack had invited her over to the Vessalius mansion, and he had been so excited to show her the famous Vessalius Rose Garden. She agreed to visit, but now she felt odd being there. She wasn't used to going out, but this had been one of the rare times Levi and Oswald allowed her to go. She figured they let her go because in a month she would be dead. Yet even though she wanted to go outside the tower, she still felt like it wasn't right for her to be here. As she turned to go, the door flew open.

"Lacie! You made it!" Jack shouted excitedly.

She turned back to him. He was standing in the doorway with his trademark smile plastered on his face. His hair was in a loose ponytail instead of a braid, and he looked weird without his green coat. He seemed so happy to have her there. She walked into the house and said, "Yes, thank you for having me."

She slipped her long black cape off, and he took it from her to hang up.

"I thought you would have servants to do all this for you." She said as she adjusted the sleeves of her favorite purple dress.

"I asked them to let me get the door today. I wanted to see you when you came in." He replied as he placed her cape on an ornate coat rack.

She smiled at him and then turned around to inspect the house. Though it was smaller than the Baskerville's mansion, it was still large. The walls were pure white with detailed carvings in the molding. The tile floor sparkled. "This place is beautiful." She said as she ran her hand over the smooth railing of a giant staircase.

"Yes, it is. But you haven't even seen the best part yet." He said as he motioned down the hallway. He started walking, and she followed next to him. They soon arrived at another large door. Roses were carved into the wood, and she knew this was the entrance to the Vessalius Rose Garden.

He slowly opened the door, and Lacie gasped when she saw it. Rows of red and white and pink roses fanned out from a fountain placed in the middle of the garden. The smell was overpowering as she stepped inside.

"Wow." She whispered to herself as she looked around. The ceiling was high and the windows somewhat tinted to allow just enough sunlight in. There were small sprinklers strategically placed throughout.

Next to the fountain she noticed a small table for two with tea and tarts set up on it. Jack walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him as she sat down and he pushed the chair in for her. He then poured her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she grabbed it from him. As she took sips of it, she looked around trying to take in the beauty of the garden. The roses were perfectly aligned, and they stood so still that they looked like they were in a painting. She breathed in the scent again and sighed. "It's so nice here." She said. "I love roses. The colors, the smell, the soft petals, even the thorns."

Jack was staring at her as spoke. He smiled as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. "I'll be right back." He said as he got up from his seat.

Lacie watched as he ran off down one of the rows of roses. He stopped in front of a line of white roses, rolled up his sleeves, and cut a few. He then moved to another row and cut some of the pink roses. When he got to the red roses, he reached down and cut a dozen of them. He then ran into a room at the other end of the garden.

A few minutes passed and Lacie grew curious, so she got up and headed to the other room.

It was a little workshop with gardening and florist tools. Jack had wrapped the giant bouquet of roses in cellophane and tied a red bow around them.

He turned around at the sound, and he smiled when he saw it was Lacie. He then grabbed the bouquet of roses and held it out to her.

Lacie looked at him confused. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a bouquet of roses for you. If I had known you liked them, I'd have brought you some before." He replied.

"Jack, you don't have to give me that." She said as she looked away from him. "Besides, won't you get in trouble for taking those?"

"Don't worry, Lacie. I'll take any punishment that they give me. I just want you to have these." He said.

She turned back to him, and she couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like a character on the cover of one of those romance novels she had been reading. His golden hair was sparkling, his eyes were firmly locked on her, his hands gently held the roses, and his soft smile lit up the room. It seemed like when she was around, he could never stop smiling. "Thank you, Jack." She said as she reached over and took the roses.

When she looked down at them, she couldn't help but smile too. They were perfect.

Jack then walked past her and opened the door. "Should we go finish our tea?" He asked as he extended his hand toward her.

"Oh yes." She said as she placed her hand in his, and they walked back towards the table. She couldn't stop staring at Jack as he walked a little ahead her.

However, her eyes were soon clouded as the bright lights of the Abyss shown around her.

"Lacie." A voice whispered. She froze and let go of Jack's hand. "Lacie." It whispered again. She tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder in her head. "Lacie! Lacie! Lacie!" Was it trying to drag her in?

"Lacie, are you okay?" Jack asked worried as he leaned down to look at her.

At the sound of his voice, the lights began to fade. "Yes, I'm fine." She said as the last of the lights faded away and she saw his face again. She felt a weird feeling in her chest when looked back up at Jack. It was almost like she was relieved to see him again, like she was glad she didn't lose him.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Jack asked. "You look a little sick."

"Um, yes, please." She said as she grabbed his hand again and he led her to the chair.

She sat down, and he let go of her hand, but she quickly grabbed it again. She didn't know why but she didn't want to let his hand go. She then clutched the bouquet of roses against her chest. She knew her death was approaching, and while she loved the Abyss, there was something in her heart begging her to stay here. Stay in this world...with Jack. Could the Abyss sense her hesitation? Could it tell she was having other thoughts? Was that why it tried to take her?

"Lacie, are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Jack asked.

She didn't say anything though. She just looked back down at the roses clutched against her chest. She didn't think it was possible, but she was feeling lonely as she thought about the Abyss. Was she feeling lonely because Jack wouldn't be there? Was she actually going to miss him? The stupid little puppy that searched eight years for her? She looked up at his face and felt pain in her heart again. She knew she had to go to the Abyss, and she wanted to go, but at the same time, she also wanted to see that stupid face again and again.

She then sat the roses on the table, stood up, and grabbed Jack's face. He stared at her confused.

"Lacie-" He didn't get to finish his sentence though before Lacie kissed him.

Jack froze at first, but when he felt Lacie's arms wrap around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

She felt her heart swell as they kissed. A wave of happiness and sadness mixed together. This would be their first and last kiss. But she had to do it now. She had to release all of these crazy emotions she had been feeling.

When she broke away, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. "Jack, I don't want to leave yet." She whispered.

"What do you mean? You can stay here as long as you want, Lacie." He said as he smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him and hugged him tighter. She couldn't stay here though. She knew that. She had accepted her death long ago. It was more important that she go to the Abyss- so it wouldn't be lonely, so that she could complete Levi's experiment, so that Oswald could become Glen, and so that Jack could move on with his life. Yes, going to the Abyss would be better for everyone.

Yet as she stood among the roses, holding onto Jack, she wished that it wasn't.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
